An Extraordinary Fate
by Eternal Queen
Summary: What if Voldemort had killed Harry and James, and not Lily? Very original- TR+LP. Please read and review *Chapter 7 up after a LONG time*
1. Prologue

__

She could see her husband James, and her baby son Harry, being tortured, being killed by a hooded figure with an unsavory shrill laugh. She was pressed against the wall, unable to move, unable to scream…

Lily Potter awoke with a scream. She sat up shivering and sweating in the darkness. "James!" she whispered, and was surprised and concerned to hear no response. That was when she realized for the first time that she wasn't in her bed, or in her room, or even in her house. The only light in the dreary room came from the open door. She followed it with her eyes to the doorway, looking for an exit, or an explanation. Leaning against the frame of the door was a man, tall, and handsome, with coal black hair and eyes, wearing a roguish smile.

"I see you are awake!" he said. "Drink this. It will takeaway the pain." Lily realized with a start that she was smarting all over, and that she was incredibly tired. The man crossed to the bed gracefully, and held the goblet to her lips. "Drink!" he urged. "It won't hurt you!" Lily looked at him warily, and carefully swallowed the potion. The pain cleared away immediately, and she suddenly could think clearly. A flood of questions and worries swamped her at once.

"Oh god!" she cried. "Where is James? Where is Harry?"

The tall man chuckled deeply. "Get your rest. You need it!" A he said this, the sudden burst of energy from the potion drained away, and left her eyelids drooping. She slept, and the man moved away from the bed, and changed slowly into a flat-faced man with incredibly pale, almost reptilian skin, red eyes, and slits for nostrils. "Just a few more days," he whispered, drawing up a hood. He turned silently, a cruel smile curling his lips, and walked quickly away.


	2. Some News

That laugh echoed again and again in the confines of the house. So did the screams, but they were many times as prominent because they were more familiar. It was the sound of pain, the pain of her loved ones. She was screaming now, but she was making no sound. The hooded figure moved toward her, and she screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face...  
  
"Calm down!" said a deep voice in Lily's ear. "I won't hurt you."  
"James!" she cried, opening her eyes. It wasn't her husband's violet eyes that stared back at her, but an intense pair of smoldering black ones. "It's time you awoke. I was getting worried."  
"Who are you?" she whispered feebly. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are Harry and James?"  
"I will explain everything to you in a moment." he promised, standing straight up and displaying to her his full height of about six and a half feet. "You must take a bath, and take some more medicine, and then I will tell you everything over a nice dinner. What do you say?"  
"That would be fine. But tell me, is my family all right?"  
"They are- They are not- I'll explain later." He looked away for a moment, shaking his head, and then he looked back with a smile. "You'll feel better when you're clean, and have some more of that potion inside of you."  
Lily obeyed without question, simply because she was too tired to protest. She stepped into the adjoining bathroom, and found it to be made, or so it seemed, of pure gold. He must have heard her gasp because he came up behind her and looked at it over her shoulder. "It's my best guest room," he said simply. "I hope it's to your liking."  
"It's beautiful." Lily found soap and towels waiting for her, along with some fashionable, new, expensive-looking robes, perfect for her size. She turned to the man. "How did you...?" But he was gone. She bathed quickly, feeling her strength returning to her second by second, and donned the robes by the side of the bath. She brushed her hair impatiently, wanting the news about her family, lost in her thoughts, as she ran the gilded comb through her fiery red hair.  
  
********  
"She's perfect," hissed the snake-faced, hooded creature. "The missing link. The only thing I lack is trust, love, and- and well, an heir! She can do all these things for me, Wormtail. Everything that all you pitiful servants haven't."  
"Yes, Master!!" gasped the little man named Wormtail bowing low to the man in front of him. "Very good, Master!"  
" Crucio," said the hooded man, almost lazily. "You forgot to say 'My Lord'."  
Wormtail writhed on the floor before him, screaming. "Please, Ma- My Lord! Spare me!"  
The pain stopped abruptly, and the little man crawled to the hooded figure and reverently kissed the hems of his robes. "Thank you, My Lord!"  
The man laughed shrilly, and kicked the prostrate, pathetic figure before him. "Go Wormtail. The girl is ready for me, and I have yet to transform." The little man disappeared, and the hooded creature once more became that handsome young who had been so kind to Lily earlier. He watched as the young woman descended the stairs, a pretty figure dressed in the robes he had give her, and chuckled at the composure with which she approached him. It wasn't many who were so brazen. "Hello Lily," he greeted her. "I trust you're feeling better? Have a seat." With a wave of his hand, the table suddenly became laden with food. She sat, but didn't eat. "Go on!" he urged, almost kindly. "You need the food, and it isn't dangerous." Though I am, he thought to himself, and almost chuckled again.  
"You're not telling me what happened to Harry and James!" she said, the grief and anger with his stubbornness suddenly showing itself clearly on her pale face. "Tell me now, even if it is bad. I am strong, and I can take any bad news as well as a man."  
"You're not going to like it," he said, with gentle forewarning. "But if you insist... You're family is- they are- well- dead. The evil wizard Voldemort, who comes after muggle born Aurors and their families, killed them. He, however, noticing quite correctly, that you were extremely pretty, was about to rape you, when I showed up and spoiled his fun. Although he is not defeated, you are, at least, safe." Through this long recital of horrid facts, the lady before him had paled even more, and now looked more like a ghost than a human. "Are you feeling, well, healthy?" asked the man, stretching his hand across the table to her in a gesture of concern. "I would not have the impertinence to ask you if you were all right, because I know you are not. But if you're feeling ill..."   
Lily was staring at his hand as if she had no idea what it was, her eyes blurred with held back tears. Suddenly she straightened, and the color returned to her cheeks, and she said, almost regally, "I am all right. I have been faced with bad news many times in my life, and I have learned to deal with it. Thank you for your concern, however. Could I ask you your name?"  
He grinned. "My name is Tom Riddle." 


	3. Talks Over The Dinner Table

Lily stared at him with some curiosity. "Did you-? I mean, I know you must be a wizard, and a powerful one at that, judging by the food, the potion, and that incredible room. Did you attend Hogwarts? I remember having heard of you there."

"Excellent memory, Mrs. Potter! Yes. I received the award for special services to the school many years ago when I was in the seventh year."

"Please don't call me Mrs. Potter," she said, barely keeping the tears from running down her cheeks. "It reminds me of- of- James." Her voice broke dangerously when she said his name, but she soon pulled herself together, and found that Tom was staring at her thoughtfully.

She's so strong, and spunky, he thought. And so pretty. She must be good in bed.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked him curiously. He shook himself, as if waking from a dream.

"Just about how long you could stay here, before the Dark Lord comes after you," he lied glibly. She went pale again.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What could he want with me?"

"You are the most powerful Auror in the world," he said leaning across the table. "If you had been a pureblood he might have wanted you on his side. Since you are not, he wants you dead." She stared, uncomprehending. "Eliminating the competition," he explained, as if to a small child.

"He thinks that I'm competition to him? I would never become a Dark Witch. He must have tried to kill me because I was his enemy."

"No. He thought you had, or, after the death of your family, would have, enough anger to become a dark witch of sorts, because you might use Unforgivable Curses on those you suspected were Dark Wizards on Voldemort's side."

She suddenly went pale. "Are you on his side?" She drew back as if he was a disease.

"See what I mean? If you lack trust in others, you will become just what he was hoping for."

Lily grinned, the first one since she heard the news of her deceased family. "I suppose I'm being stupid. You did, after all, save me. Sorry. That won't happen again."

"Don't worry. Now start eating before I get my elves to force-feed you."

She smiled again, and lifted a roll to her mouth, and bit into it. It was filled with cheese and herbs, her favorite. She looked up in astonishment. "How do you know all this information about me? It's somewhat disconcerting."

"Well, as I said, you are really the most powerful witch in the world. It would be suicide for me if I weren't on my side." He smiled warmly at her.

"No. I mean my dress size, and now my favorite foods." She looked across the table at all the foods there, and realized that they were all the foods she loved. "This is incredible."

"Think nothing of it. You deserve more even than this, Ms. Evans."

She seemed suddenly distraught. "Not Ms. Evans, either, if you please. Just plain Lily would be fine, thank you, Mr. Riddle."

"You must call me Tom." He reached across the table once more and took her hand. Lily gasped at the tingling pleasure ran through her hand, arm, and body. He caressed her fingers carefully, and she gasped, leaning toward him. He brought his other hand toward her cheek, stroking the silky soft skin with a tenderness he hadn't known he possessed. "I hope you will be comfortable in my home," he whispered. "I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep you content." His tone had become suggestive.

Lily blushed at the implications that were so clear in his statement. Here I am, she thought to herself, pulling away from his sensual touch, allowing myself to be romanced by some stranger in less than an hour after she learned of the death of my beloved husband. It made her wonder, was her attachment to James just a schoolgirl crush? They had married so young… She brought her thoughts back to the present with difficulty, to find Tom staring at her with interest.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked gently.

"James…"

"Of course." Lily suddenly felt exhausted, and she slumped slightly in her chair. Tom immediately noticed, and was by her side in seconds.

"I should have known that you would become tired." He whispered solicitously. "Can you stand?" She nodded dumbly, and tried to straighten her knees, but they gave away under her. He lifted her in his arms carefully, but easily, acting as if she was a fragile doll. He waved away her feeble protests, and she herself wasn't sure that her legs would support her. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in, giving her a fatherly kiss on the forehead before turning out the light and walking out the door, closing it behind him. He paused outside her door for a second, again becoming the monstrous hooded creature. He laughed shrilly. "Stage one is complete," he whispered under his breath, and went down the hall, robes billowing out behind him.


	4. Interesting Developments

_That creature…That thing leant over her precious baby boy, laughing shrilly. He changed suddenly, becoming the handsome young Tom Riddle. He moved towards her with his cat-like grace, whispering condolences under his breath. "All I need is you," he whispered, and she could feel his breath on her ear…_

            Lily awoke with a start. She was alone in the room, but judging by the door that was only just closing, she really had felt Tom's breath on her ear, as she had in the dream. Since when do I think of any nightmare that involves Tom as a dream, she thought to herself, and shook herself when she realized that she was falling for a kind stranger just because he was personable and handsome, and tall. But it was clear to her that Tom possessed such a concentrated form of sex appeal that it was dangerous. She could imagine what many prostitutes would give to sleep with him. Their life, she realized wryly. He could easily become a Dark Wizard, because he could have loyalty from most women just because of his looks. She sat up gingerly, because her bones still hurt. Lily jumped quickly to the bathroom, and took a short shower. She wondered why she was hurrying so. Because I want to spend time with Tom Riddle, she thought before shaking her head and trying to clear it of any thoughts that betrayed her newly formed attachment to her kind host. She descended the stairs wearing the princess-like formal robes he had given her, ones that floated out around her legs after the tight strapless bodice. She stopped suddenly as she heard the same voice that haunted her in her nightmares, the voice of Voldemort. "Leave, Wormtail." Wormtail. Wasn't that the nickname James had given his adoring shadow Peter Pettigrew? She ran down the remaining stairs, almost tripping over her robes in her excitement to see this man, and to see Peter. To her utter disappointment, there was only Tom, staring pensively into the fire.

            "Those voices…"

            "Ahhh, so you heard them? I was hoping you had not heard them. It is the only conversation ever heard in which Voldemort was a participant. I heard it when I rescued you from rape, and I kept it in my wand. I was just using the _Priori Incantatem_ spell on my wand and decided to listen to it. I understand Wormtail was one of your friends, or so you thought. He is actually one of the most devoted of the Dark Lord's servants. It must come as a shock to you that anyone is capable of such treachery, especially after you made him your secret keeper."

            "It was Sirius who suggested it. Is he also working for Voldemort?" Lily felt as if she was about to burst into tears.

            "No. He is completely loyal. He didn't know about Wormtail's betrayal. I'm sure he is very sorry." He finally turned from the fire to face her. He was dressed in glittering silver robes, ready for dinner. A look of amazement diffused on his expressive face. "You look exquisite!" he breathed.

            "Thank you," she murmured shyly. "I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, since it's so tight, and after having Harry…"

            "Your figure is beautiful. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, one who doesn't deserve all this pain so early in life." He moved toward her, so close she could feel his breath on her forehead. She turned to hide the inevitable blush, and felt a soft hand caressing the turn of her neck. "Voldemort's loss is my gain." Lily blushed again at her own perverseness in allowing this man to touch her and speak to her about sex. She pulled away, nervous.

            "Not yet," she murmured to him. "I have yet to get over the death of James. But after that…"

            "You will admit to the obvious? You will surrender to your feelings that are pulling you toward me?"

            "It is not yet obvious to me. Until then, we shall be friends, and you will make no more moves on me, agreed?"

            "Absolutely. It would be suicide to get onto your bad side. But tell me one thing. How long must I wait?"

            "Not too long, I promise." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She felt like she was throwing herself at him, telling him to love her in the way she already did him. Lily Evans never threw herself at men. It was always the other way around. "No! I didn't mean that. I only mean that…"

            "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "I already know what you mean." He straightened briskly, and bowed respectfully to her. "May I?" He offered his arm to her.

            Lily giggled. "Of course, sir." She rested her slim palm on his muscular forearm, and they walked to dinner together. He led her to a room she had never seen before. It was beautiful. She gasped upon entering it. It was done in dark panels, decorated with snakes of gold that moved realistically, due to a spell that was known by only a select few. A gorgeous gold and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, making the whole room glow with unreal light. The table itself was a dog, with a head and tail, which also moved, with the entire dinner on its flat back. Surrounding tapestries depicted snakes in green and silver. "Incredible," she whispered. "I assume you were a Slytherin?"

            "That I was. I've always wondered why. I was told from birth that I was pre-destined for Ravenclaw."

            "Really? I was a Ravenclaw."

            "Wow. That's really wonderful. Yes. You seem like you could be the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw."

            "But I'm Muggle-born. Surely the descendant of a house founder would be a pureblood."

            "You don't know?" he saw her blank, questioning face, and sighed. "I can't believe your parents never told you that you were adopted."

            "What?" she whispered, a sudden knot forming in her stomach. Lily felt betrayed. "You mean they weren't really my parents? They never loved me?"

            "They must have loved you, but you were not your mother's biological child. Your mother was a pureblood, but your father was a muggle. Your mother, a direct descendant of Ravenclaw, was having an unacknowledged bastard, since your father had left your mother when he found out she was pregnant. She was having you in a muggle hospital in order to attract little attention from the wizarding world about the shame she had brought on her family, who had in turn disowned her. Your mother died in childbirth, because she hadn't expected the dangers that went with muggle childbearing. Her bed was next to that of your adoptive mother, whose real child was stillborn. Your current mother took you to live with her, and loved you as her own child, even more than your sister Petunia. Did you ever wonder why they weren't surprised when you reeived the letter from Hogwarts? They knew Dumbledore before you did, because he was the one who told them that you were a witch, when they took you home that first day."

            Lily had been listening to this recital with a pale face, and was shaking by the time he stopped. "So there is no one who loves me in this world? Am I so alone in the world?" She was clearly on the verge of tears.

            "I love you."


	5. Home and Careers

I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You're all really, really awesome! This is my first fic, and I was really nervous about if anyone would respond. Thanks for letting me know that you're reading and enjoying it. It's really encouraging!!  
~Eternal Queen~  
  
I'm sorry! I should include a disclaimer. I assure you I am making no money off the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the storyline, and I couldn't make money off that even if I wanted to!  
  
She was incredulous. "You don't know me. James..."  
  
"I assure you. I know you better than James did. You are everything I need." Lily started at this. Where had she heard this before? Oh yes, in her dream. How queer.  
  
"Why did you say that?" She was frowning, as if trying to remember something.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That I am everything that you need."  
  
"Because that's what I feel."  
  
"You said that in my dream, too." Lily immediately sensed the sexual implications that came to mind after she said this, and blushed, turning away.  
  
"I-I was in your dream?" The inevitable question. How mortifying! She hesitated slightly, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.  
  
"Yes. You know that I am attracted to you, and I can't think of a single woman, or man, for that matter, who wouldn't be. You're- well- you're perfect. What I said, however, doesn't mean you have my permission to hit on me." She said, warning in her voice, as she saw him start and reach across toward her again. He immediately withdrew his hand, looking embarrassed. "I still have a bond to James, even in death. I am not a common slut who can replace an old love with a new stranger just hours after the death of the former."  
  
"I don't suspect you of doing any such thing! You are an honorable, and wonderful woman, but you need love, and I am telling you that I love you. I was hoping for a kinder reception."  
  
"I don't mean to be unkind, and I really am grateful that you love me. This is one of the more devastating tragedies in my life, and it is wonderful to have someone there for you during a difficult time. I thank you with all my heart."  
  
"And I you. Now, let us begin our dinner. I have ordered all your favorite foods, and you must make comments on the dishes. I daresay the elves will be pleased." She chucked, and accepted the plate he was passing her. It was made of pure gold. She was startled by yet another evidence f his wealth.  
  
"So. Tell me about yourself. You are very rich, I can see. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I do not work, in the truest sense of the term. You see, I inherited this mansion, and all my wealth from my old mother. A beautiful witch she was, red hair, like yours, but unusual black eyes, like mine." He stopped and seemed to hesitate.  
  
"Go on," she urged kindly. "I love hearing about your family."  
  
"She died when I was 17. I was at Hogwarts, 7th year, and I was head boy, captain of the Quidditch team for Slytherin, and with a beautiful girlfriend whom I had recently asked to be my wife, and who had accepted me graciously. My dear 


	6. A Touch of Romance

Lily awoke with a start. What was going on? Her dream had been so…_weird_. No more painful thoughts about James and Harry, no unpleasant thoughts at all, only Tom, haunting her. Suddenly, she realized that there was a dark shape over by the fire, and it looked like Tom. She cleared her throat politely as if she were at a cocktail party. He turned sharply at the noise, and ran toward the bad, and kneeling down by the side of it.

"Oh my god! How are you? I was so worried! What happened…" She shushed him with a finger on his lip.

"I'm fine. In fact, I am feeling better than I ever have. But tell me something. Was there any potion n the food, something that perhaps erases bad memories?"

"If the house elves added something, I'll kill them all. But I certainly have no idea about what happened."

"Oh. Because there is something strange happening to me. I no longer think about James and Harry with sadness. In fact, I have caught myself thinking about all the stress they gave me, and wondering if it wasn't really a happy event."

"Perhaps you are getting over the loss better than you thought you would."

"Maybe."

"You seem rather distracted. Is something the matter? If I can get you anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"No…I am fine. I was just thinking about my dream, the only pleasant one I have had since that dreadful night."

"What was the dream about? If you think about that more often, it might help you to get over the loss of your family." Tom's tone was soft and comforting, but Lily blushed.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you about this dream. Anyway, it's hard to describe…Never mind." Her blush became more apparent, even in the faint light. Lily threw off the covers and slipped off the edge of the bed, into the bathroom. When she finished freshening up, she came out to find robes, and was surprised to see Tom sitting thoughtfully on the bed. Lily blushed yet again; she was wearing only a tiny towel. Tom looked up in surprise, and started upon seeing her in that state. He looked over her body carefully, taking in her cleavage, and her long bare legs. He got up and walked toward her, but turned away suddenly before reaching her.

"I apologize for my presence. If I had known…I will see you later." He walked reluctantly to the door, but stopped as Lily's voice hailed him from behind.

"Where are you going?"

"I assumed you didn't want me here; I remember hearing you clearly say that you had no romantic interest in me, and if I remained, I will not be able to control myself, and I have no desire to be tried for sexual abuse at the ministry."

"I want you to stay." The words shocked him, warming him from head to toe. Tom turned slowly to face Lily.

"For no reason will you try to convict me for my actions?"

"Never." He grinned. "Remember that dream I had, the happy one? It was like this." She smiled suggestively, beckoning to him. "Except you were wearing less clothes." He gaped, and then pulled off his robe, smiling. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, and a tight black T-shirt. He pulled off his shoes and socks, and then his shirt, revealing a broad muscular chest, marked with thin white scars. Tom shed his trousers, and stood in front of her in a pair of black boxers. As he moved toward her, footsteps were heard in the hall outside.


	7. A New Discovery

Sorry about the long wait! Please, everyone review. Thank you so much! I owe you all. By the way, my other story, Snape's New Look, is doing much better than this one and was recently completed. Go and review, so I'll write a sequel! Good stuff! Thanx again!  
  
~Manisha~  
  
"Shit." Tom had been waiting for this for forever. He was just about to have her, with her consent, when one of his goons had to interrupt. He looked over at the attractive woman in front of him. "I promise we'll finish this later, OK?" he said softly. Lily nodded dumbly, and scampered back into the bathroom to find some clothes. Tom threw his robes on top of his boxers, leaving his shirt and pants as a token of his affection for Lily, and stepped into the hall. There stood Lucius Malfoy. "You..." Tom hissed while transforming into the monstrous creature mentioned earlier. Malfoy fell at his feet, kissing the hems of his robes.  
  
"Master..."  
  
"Crucio."  
  
The simple word made the blonde man writhe in pain at his feet.  
  
"I was just about to have her, Lucius. She had given her consent, nay, she had encouraged me, and you had to appear."  
  
"Sorry master, forgive me, oh! The pain!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Malfoy was on his knees almost immediately, thanking the Dark Lord profusely. "I don't even know why I use you for my missions. Young Severus is at least twice as intelligent." The snake-like man violently kicked Lucius away from him.  
  
"Snape is a fucking bastard, and a traitor!" Malfoy was coughing blood, but still was able to growl rather menacingly.  
  
"He is intelligent, and has a much higher tolerance for pain than you have ever had! He can stand upright and not cry out when he is hit with the crucio, and the potion he made to dispel happy memories of a loved one was very useful with my romance with Lily. But I am beginning to doubt his loyalty to me. He refused to divulge any information about the depth of the relationship between Lily and that James Potter, although I believe he knew about their engagement long before any of us did. I had to find out through one of those filthy newspapers! And even that was a month after their marriage."  
  
"That wedding was a mistake. You had promised her to me."  
  
"I know. That agreement was broken off after the wedding. She is mine now, and does not know my true identity. She must be introduced to the Death Eaters eventually, but even then, you must assume the garb and manner of the more 'respectable', and convince her that you are against me. Only after she has my child and as enouh anger and hatred to commit murder will Lily be released back into her world, but she will bear the dark mark. You may have her at that time, just once."  
  
"Very good, Master. But, Master, you say that you haven't fucked her. How can you be sure that she will conceive?"  
  
"I am a great wizard, Lucius. I have created a spell that will ensure conception, and will make her a bad receptor for the aborting spell."  
  
"O Master! You are great!"  
  
Inside her room, Lily's ear was pressed against the door, and she was listening with horror written plainly over her face. What was she to do? She couldn't openly defy him. She must simply pretend that she knows nothing about his repulsive identity, and do everything short of having sex with him to convince him. For some reason, she still felt attracted to him. What was she to do? Oh, god! Lily couldn't believe that this was happening to her. At that moment, she heard Tom, no, Voldemort, she corrected herself, come towards the door. She scampered into the bathroom so he wouldn't know she had overheard his conversation. She had made her decision. Now, Lily would be the one doing the seducing. She would be in control. 


End file.
